Koda
Koda is a fictional bear cub from Disney's 2003 animated feature Brother Bear and its 2006 direct-to-video sequel Brother Bear 2. Koda also can be found at Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. Role in Falica's Overact Falica and Dr. Facilier used their magic ability to hynotize all the heroes. He was hypnotised too. Later, He and all the heoes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Role in Discord Arc Koda was outside the headquarters of heroes til he met Red X. He showed him a data system. Koda tried to stop him from gettig away with it. He was killed when Red X shots him. Appearances 'Brother Bear' The movie centers on Kenai, a young Inuit teenager who was on the verge of becoming a man. But after his brother Sitka died saving him from a bear, Kenai decided to kill the bear at all costs. He succeeded, but for acting out of hate, rather than out of love as he had been commanded, the spirits turned Kenai himself into a bear. The only way for him to become human again was to travel to a mountain peak called, "the place where the (northern) lights touch the earth." Along the way Kenai met an orphaned bear cub named Koda. At first Kenai found Koda annoying, but eventually he became attached to him. Then Kenai learned that the bear he had mercilessly hunted and killed had been Koda's mother. When he's human again, Kenai chose instead to stay a bear and live with Koda, who needed him more than any of his own people. Ironically, for this act of love, Kenai was declared to have become a man. In the credits of the movie, Koda is seen trying to teach the moose brothers how to pronounce his name. 'Brother Bear 2' In Brother Bear 2, Kenai and Koda awaken from hibernation to find that spring has arrived. Even with snow on the ground and the trees still bare, love is decidedly in the air. Kenai and Koda scoff at the notion of romance, but an old bear (Tug, who they were laughing at because a female bear that he likes was calling over for him to come to her) cautions them (Kenai in particular) that "You can't run from love. It has a way of tracking you down." Kenai laughs, but later has a dream about Nita, a girl he used to know when he was young and a human. Meanwhile, in her own village, Nita is preparing for her wedding to a man named Atka. But when the big moment arrives, it is revealed that Nita cannot marry Atka. The reason for this is that when they were children, Kenai gave Nita an amulet as a gift. What neither Kenai nor Nita realized was that the amulet bound them as one. The only way for Nita to marry Atka now is to go with Kenai to Hokani Falls, where he first gave her the amulet, and burn it. Nita finds Kenai and manages to convince him to help her. Initially Koda gets along with her better than Kenai, relating a number of embarrassing stories about Kenai's early blunders. But during the course of their three-day journey, their old friendship sprouts anew and flourishes- with the ultimate result that Koda feels left out. After Kenai and Nita burn the amulet (despite their feelings for each other) and Nita returns to her village, Koda decides that Kenai's happiness is more important to him than having a brother. To that end, he asks his mom to tell the spirits to turn Kenai back into a man so he can be with Nita. Then he goes into the village to inform Nita of this and is subsequently attacked by the villagers, prompting Kenai to come rescue him. When the spirits show up, Koda explains that he asked them to change Kenai back. Kenai decides, however, that he can't do that. But Nita decides that as long as the spirits are there, they can turn her into a bear. This they do, and shortly thereafter Kenai and Nita are married and Atka gets banished by the village. This, in return, gives Koda a new mother figure. Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:men Category:kids Category:animals Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Cute Characters Category:Anthropomorphism